


To the Edge of Earth- A Jeongcheol Onsehot

by SerenitySky1004



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky1004/pseuds/SerenitySky1004
Summary: A Jeongcheol one shot! (Not really it was meant to--)Jeonghan and Seungcheol are best buddies who have shared dorms and classes ever since the first year of high school. Now that their high school school-life is coming to an end, what will happen to these two friends who are like polar opposites-- and maybe end up on opposite sides of the world?Even more, what if the phrase,  opposites attract, work on them?





	1. Chapter 1

How did they meet? Well, it was quite unexpected. Not every encounter starts with a bucket of dirty mopped water spilling all over someone's head. That day, only the 3rd day of school, Jeonghan had been called out by the teacher to clean the bathrooms for a week because he was caught sleeping in class. Not just once, but 17 times in 3 days, which was basically about 6 times each day, and there were only 7 classes each day, excluding lunch break. So it meant that he had slept through 6 out of 7 classes every day. The only class he stayed up for was the elective class, which consists of 2 art classes, 2 music classes, and a self-study, which, of course, he slept through self-study too, but nobody caught him. 

Seungcheol just wanted to go to the bathroom. He did not expect a wet slippery floor as there was no sign saying so. Of course, that was because Jeonghan was too lazy to put it up. He slipped and fell and-- well, to be fair, he did not get spilled with mop water. He fell into it. 

"Ahhh WHO!!!" He got up spluttering water out of his mouth, enraged. 

"WHO left this bucket here!" He looked up to only see Jeonghan there with his sleeves pulled up, a cleaning apron on, and his long silky brown hair tied in a ponytail...yes, and holding a mop.

"Who are you? Why are you here? This is a boy's bathroom you know? Girls shouldn't be in here!" Seungcheol stared at him, flabbergasted and stuttering. Half confused and still dazed from slipping and half embarrassed that it happened in front of such a beautiful person. 

_Ah, mom... I think I'm in love..._

Jeonghan looked at him apathetically. His eyes sparkled but there was no emotion in it... or maybe a tad of annoyance?... he knows that he has long hair, but seriously, why does everyone think that he's a girl?

"I'm Jeonghan from class 1-2. I'm sent here to clean the bathroom by the teacher. And. I. am. a. boy."

_Ah, mom... I just lost my first love..._

Seungcheol stood there frozen and heartbroken(?) for a minute before crab walking out of the bathroom as fast as possible out of embarrassment. "Ahhhhh I'm so sorry!!! Goodbye!!!"

Anyways. Their first encounter wasn't really the best.

\--- time skip---

At the second week of school, boarding students are expected to move in. They are given a dorm key with their room number on it and will share dorms with another person. Jeonghan had just tidied up his half of the room when he heard a key clicking noise and looked over, slightly bowing.  _Ah, it must be his new dorm mate. I wish he's nice and we could be friends._

"Hi, I'm Jeonghan from class--" He stared straight at the guy who stood frozen, half bent in a bow too, eyes wide with shock. _His eyes are big and his eyelashes are so long._  Jeonghan thought while still looking at Seungcheol with surprise. They stared at each other in the same position for a whole half minute.

 "You-?" "You!"  _Eh.._. Seungcheol thought. _Isn't that the guy who he mistook for a girl? How on earth did they meet in the same dorm?_ "Um... this is... your dorm, right?" He asked shakily. 

"Yes..."

_Oh god. Oh, Buddha. Oh heavens. Please, someone, save him from inevitable shame and embarrassment for the next 3 years of school. Hopefully, he had forgotten about him already..._ "Nice to meet you... I'm Seungcheol, your new roommate." 

"Ah... aren't you that guy who slipped and fell into the bucket?"

_Hahaha... Someone save me..._

\--- time skip ---

It wasn't long before they found out that they were from same homerooms and had almost all the same classes, except that Seungcheol had taken 2 tech and 3 self-studies for elective classes. But because of awkwardness, which was pretty one-sided, they didn't really speak to each other, and they were sitting pretty far away from each other. Jeonghan wasn't really the type to start a conversation because he was sort of shy (and because he was sleeping all the time) and so they didn't really talk. Sometimes at the dorm, Seungcheol appreciates the quietness compared to all the loud, talkative roommates from other dorms that he can hear even from down the hall. But other times, he wishes that Jeonghan would talk... or actually be awake or with headphones off. He notices that this guy really. Sleeps. A LOT. He actually isn't sure why. It's not as if he does a lot of sports or anything, or stays up very late. At least, he's never seen him awake when he stays up late.

It was only a few days into school when Jeonghan got the nickname Angel. The reason was he looked like one when the sun shone through the window and shone on him. His hair glowed and his face radiated, just like an angel. At least that's what the girls say, and most of the boys too. But the effect of this "angel aura" is that the teacher saw him sprawling all over the table, sleeping. 

It was also only a few days into school when Seungcheol became the class president. He was liked by all the students and was fun and cheerful. The teachers liked his positive attitude too. The only problem was that his scores weren't that bright. A bit mediocre, and so he couldn't help much when asked to explain questions, especially math. His English scores were pretty okay, though. On the other side, what surprised everyone was that the sloth angel actually got the highest score for math on the pre-test, and has a pretty consistent high GPA even though he sleeps through everything.

The result was that Seungcheol's seat was switched next to Jeonghan to keep him awake, and so Jeonghan could help with Seungcheol's scores. Jeonghan had no part of this decision while the whole class agreed on it, for he was sleeping. Seungcheol was fine with it, but maybe a bit worried. Jeonghan is pretty nice and warm and kind when he's awake, which is another reason why he's called an Angel, but Seungcheol has seen him when he is forced awake. He had done it himself once, because a young girl that wore a middle school outfit yelled "JEONGHAN OPPA!!!" from outside of his dorm. He nudged Jeonghan awake, and was greeted with a deathly glare that chilled down the whole building, and he faced it full force. Jeonghan's stare only softened up when he heard the girl's voice again, and smiled. That moment Seungcheol's heart had skipped a beat. Jeonghan's smile was so sincere and warm. He started to wonder if the smiles Jeonghan gave his classmates really came from the bottom of his heart. Deep down inside he was slightly envious of the girl, who could make Jeonghan curve his thin lips into this smile that could make flowers bloom. Slightly, just slightly, was he a bit sad, even though he didn't notice it himself.  _Did Jeonghan have a girlfriend already?_  But it turned out to be his little sister who Jeonghan loved dearly. 

But the point was, if he had to wake Jeonghan up... that death stare was not something he wanted to experience again. Jeonghan slept a lot but was actually a light sleeper who could be woken up if anyone nudged him. Maybe that's why he doesn't sleep well? But still, he did not want to be stared down by Jeonghan's icy glare. Seungcheol shivered at the thought. _Ah. He better not wake him up in class huh._


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for them to get close, but eventually, they did. Jeonghan was actually much more open and devilish once he gets to know someone well.

"Seungcheollie! Seungcheollie! Seungcheollie! oouff! Seungcheorie! Suengcheorie! Sungcheorieeee!"

Jeonghan bounced towards Seungcheol calling his name, and Seungcheol, out of annoyance, turned around and stuffed a cookie into Jeonghan's mouth.

Jeonghan nibbled it up and stared at him. "Jeez! Seungcheol-ah, why you gotta do this?"

Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan with dark circles under his eyes. "Who was the guy who literally woke me up at night calling 'Seungcheollie, Seungcheorie, Seungcheol-ah', and then literally making me wake up just to say 'good night'? We have monthly exams today! You have good scores so you're not worried but I'm not the same! Arghhhh..."

Jeonghan tilted his head slightly. It was really cute and made Seungcheol blush a little. But his words weren't cute at all. "Your scores don't matter anyways."

"Jeonghan!!"

"What?" Jeonghan looked over innocently and made him blush, but Seungcheol knew this Devil of an Angel well enough to be fooled by his godly looks.

"My scores matter, okay?"

"Nah they don't, It's fine if you fail, I'll just take care of your life. I'll buy you what you want and all you have to do is tell me what you want to do. I'll spoil you rotten." He said with a good-natured chuckle. Jeonghan wasn't looking at him and he looked like how he normally jokes around, but Seungcheol thought he heard something sincere in it. Jeonghan was that kind of friend. Loyal, supportive, spoils all his friends with all he can, extremely protective.

"Well right now all I want to do is get good scores!" Seungcheol swiped away his thoughts and shook his head. "Why are geometry and trigonometry so hard?!"

It's already been a few months and they know each other very well now, but Seungcheol sometimes still thinks of Jeonghan as a girl. He doesn't mean to intentionally, but Jeonghan does look too pretty to be a god damn boy. Sometimes he instinctively protects him by walking on the outside of the road so Jeonghan is shielded away from danger, and sometimes takes the heavy stuff for Jeonghan. But then he realizes that Jeonghan is a guy and really, he shouldn't be like this around him. Sometimes though, he secretly is a little bit happy, that he is one of the only people in the school that has seen the prankster, open side of Jeonghan.

\--- time skip ---

Everyone was writing with all their might on the exams, but Jeonghan just lay there. He had finished and passed in his exams already. It was a normal sight, even if it was midterms already. People in the class had gotten used to Jeonghan finishing early and sleeping, so nobody stared, and nobody noticed that he was actually awake. He sprawled all over the table, head tilting so he could see Seungcheol working hard on his test. Ah... His eyelashes are actually so long... And his cheeks look so soft...I want to pinch it... his lips look so squishy too... I want to eat food... I want to sleep too...

Seungcheol felt something and looked over, just to see Jeonghan falling asleep, drooling a small bit. A gentle smile crawled over his lips. Sleep tight, our Angel.

\--- time skip---

Time flew, and before anyone realized, Finals were over and it was the End-of-School festival. Some would call it prom, but all high schoolers were invited and there was nothing romantic about it.

Nothing until this year.

For some reason, couple-ly things started to get trendy, and everywhere around the carnival was decorated with light pink and red. The rides that were built up and events even had cheesy, romantic, lovey-dovey names. "The sea of love". Well, that was a sea of pink and red foam balls in a pool 8 feet deep where you had to retrieve lost items and exchange them for prizes. "Cupid shot". Well, that was a shooting stand with small cupids and teddy bears lying all around. Even the food stands were into it. Takoyaki were drizzled in a pink sauce in the shape of a heart. Chocolates and chocolate flavored things were everywhere.

Jeonghan stared at what usually was the Candy Apple and Cotton Candy stand. Well I never knew that Candied Roses were a thing.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan, being the type of people that only focus on improving grades and helping people (and sleeping), had not known about the trend this year that had infected the whole school. If they did, they probably would have stayed in the dorms instead of feeling awkward in the middle of an ocean of lovey-dovey couples, with arms laced together. Both of them, of course, too occupied with everything, were still single.

Of course, Jeonghan looked like a girl and he wasn't that known enough for everyone to know that he was a boy, but it still would have looked wrong if they faked as a couple. One thing made it extremely weird. Jeonghan was slightly taller than Seungcheol. Yes, it was a thing that annoyed the heck out of Seungcheol. Jeonghan was nice enough to lower himself while taking selcas or when they were whispering. But it annoyed the heck out of him. Another thing that annoyed him that of right now was that Jeonghan didn't seem to notice what would be wrong with them two going together at this carnival. But all was too late. Jeonghan had already ventured into the wormhole of pink, gooey doom. And he was waving for him to come. There was no going back.

\--- time skip---

"Argh... Jeonghan-ah, why did we have to come here?" Seungcheol gritted his teeth as a pink teddy bear was placed on his head.

Jeonghan pulled open his bow and leveled it with his eye. "Well, the festival food is free once you get in, and tickets only cost a bit. We're too broke to actually order food today, you know? The paychecks arrive next week and your boss always ignores you when your paychecks are due. Really, Seungcheollie, you should get a different part-time, your boss is such a scammer... Ah! Seungcheollie step back a bit... I think I can shoot the target from 200m away. Do you hear me? SEUNGCHEOLLIE-AH STEP BACK 50 METERS!!"

Seungcheol stepped into the 200m circle in defeat. Thank god the arrows were those big fat foam arrows. "WHY 200 meters?!!"

Jeonghan pointed the arrow point at the center of the teddy bear and let go of the bowstring. "Why? Of course, because the prizes are 2 sets of one-week lunch tickets at the cafeteria!" The teddy bear was shot in the face and fell down. Jeonghan happily grabbed the tickets and hurried Seungcheol over. "Let's go eat nowwwwwwww~"

The festival was pretty fun, except for the fact that they received some weird looks, they ate a lot and didn't have to worry about food for the next week. They went back to the dorm and crashed onto their beds.

"You wanna take the bathroom first?" Seungcheol lifted his head wearily.

Jeonghan flipped over on his bed. "You can first... to warm up the hot water... Every time I shower first, the water is icy cold..." Seungcheol dragged his feet up and grudgingly went into the bathroom to let the water run, and then came out to grab his clothes.

After both of them tidied up, they lay on their separate beds, exhausted. "Hey, Cheollie, it was fun today, huh?" Jeonghan turned over to face Seungcheol.

Seungcheol blushed a bit. Why does this sound like what someone would ask after a date?!! "Y-Yeah, it was."

"Seungcheol-ah, I just don't understand, why were they looking at us weirdly?" Jeonghan's tone sounded eerily down for once.

Seungcheol turned over on his bed to face Jeonghan too. "I don't know. Maybe because it was a couple festival and we looked weird walking together amongst all the couples?" Yeah... why did they look at them so weirdly? It wasn't as if gay or bisexual couples aren't officially accepted... They aren't even a couple! There isn't even a gay couple in the school! Yet... Seungcheol turned over to look at the ceiling again.

Jeonghan looked confused. "Aren't gay couples accepted nowadays? It shouldn't be weird seeing two guys together. If they can accept it in fanfics and mangas, why can't they accept it in real life?"

Seungcheol thought for a while. "I really don't know... For all I know, there isn't anyone I know who has come out as gay or bisexual. So I don't think there are many gay or bisexual people in the school... At least... I think they either don't have the courage to come out, or their friends are just really good friends..."

Jeonghan was quiet for a while. The topic was quite a heavy one. "Seungcheol-ah, how would you react if one of your close friends or family members told you they were gay?"

Seungcheol closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering as he tried to piece together a good answer. "I wouldn't want to judge them, especially when I'm not entirely sure about my sexuality yet... but you never know in real life. Maybe if I never suspected it I might be shocked. But I would try to support them. It's not like I would stop loving them just because they were gay or bisexual... I love them for who they are, what kind of person they are, not because they're straight or homosexual or bisexual or asexual... why do you ask?"

He looked over to find Jeonghan already asleep, purring a little bit, curled up a bit with one arm straight and one arm bent in something like a praying motion. Smiling, he turned off the lamp. "Good night, our Angel."

In the darkness, Seungcheol asked himself. Did sexuality really matter to him? Maybe, a bit, since all of them were taught how it was "supposed to be" when they were young. A mom, and a dad. But that "a bit" won't seem much if he actually falls in love with a guy. What kind of person did he actually like..?

That was when it struck him. The first note to a music piece, the first stroke of a painting, the first tick of the clock that spins everything into working.

The rest would all come naturally with time.


	3. Chapter 3

As time passed, soon it was their second year, Jeonghan had gotten a close group of friends, and Seungcheol had gotten a car. His first car, and of course, and came with it was a party thrown together to celebrate.

Jeonghan wasn't really sure how they had fit 13 people in a car. Even though these were only the really close friends, it was surely a pretty large number. Larger than what he thought a hand-me-down SUV could fit. Didn't normal SUVs only fit 7 people? Well, of course, there was another car that his childhood friend, "the church boy", Joshua was driving but that only fit 4. For all he knew, Jun was sitting in the trunk and Soonyoung was lying in the middle, of, well, everything. He gets carsick easily so he claimed the shotgun, but really, it wasn't helping much considering Seungcheol's reckless driving. 

Joshua, also called Jisoo, was 2 months younger than him, but Jeonghan still hadn't gotten his driver's license. He could pass the writing portion pretty well, but the driving test? Eh, not so much. Actually, he wondered if Seungcheol had bribed the person at the test to pass the driving test because his driving felt more like drifting through jagged rocks and terrain on a donkey cart -- only 200 times faster. Makes him wonder what on Earth he was thinking when he chose Seungcheol's car. Joshua had much more driving experience since he got his license and car right when he reached 16, and he made sure everyone wore seatbelts before they took off. Seungcheol, on the other hand, had waited a while before getting this car. In other words, the people on this car are like lab mice. It's all experimental.

Being car sick and all, Jeonghan wasn't sure whose house they went to throw the party at. Was it even someone's house? Or was it an abandoned warehouse? Pretty sure it was the first one, he hoped. Once everyone arrived they had put on music and started partying. DK and Seungkwan went crazy over DJ-ing. Chalk balls were thrown around. Who had brought that inflatable pool in and put plastic balls in it? Well, anyways that person was a genius. He, on the other hand,  found a cozy sofa in the middle of all chaos and went napping there. Lying down is the best, after all. Sometime later, he was nudged awake and someone let him drink something. It was cool and refreshing and fuzzy with bubbles... and then he fell asleep again.

\--- time skip ---

Seungcheol had no idea who brought the alcohol. He was pretty sure they were being stupid enough, but nooo, someone had discovered the beer. It was a stupid decision, and he knew it. But in the midst of partying, who can think straight even if they knew what was wrong? Before anyone could realize, the can had been already opened, and everyone was getting a sip, even Chan, the youngest one. Someone had nudged awake Jeonghan and gave him a sip too. The only thoughts going through Seungcheol's head were: _'We're doomed if we're found out'_ and _'thank god there's only 1 can and 13 of us'._  Really, they had so many people that each of them could only take one sip. 

But the good thing is that there's basically no chance of anyone getting drunk, right?

\--- time skip ---

Someone tell him why Jeonghan was drunk.

Of course, he hadn't noticed at first.

They partied until sometime around 12:30 when they finally decided that they should get going. What effects from the alcohol that had lasted had come to an end. For most of them, at least. Jeonghan was still sleeping so they agreed to let Seungcheol wake him up later and or kidnap him to their dorm since they live together. Seungcheol watched in awe as they piled up into the small 4 person vehicle and drove away into the wind, and then went to get Jeonghan up. It was dark but he felt his way to Jeonghan, shaking him. 

"Jeonghan-ah, wake up. We need to go now." Seungcheol felt his hand and grabbed on to it, crouching on the floor while Jeonghan seemed lifeless on the sofa. 

"Jeonghan-ahhhh, you can sleep all you want at the dorm, wake up nowww~" He swung his arm back and forth.

"Jeonghan? Jeonghan-ah?" No response.  _Guess he would have to carry him into the car and dump him onto the bed._  Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan up into the 'princess hug' position and walked out towards the car. 

But so many accidents happen all the time, and most of them happen when you least need them to. While walking out, carrying a 500-ton lump of a human-feline,  Seungcheol's foot got stuck on a wire from the DJ station. Realizing, before he touched the ground, he twisted around so that Jeonghan wouldn't get hurt. 

_*Thump*_  "Ow..." Seungcheol heard a small moan but his brain was stupidly sluggish and throbbing from kissing the concrete floor. His senses came back fairly slow. First he felt the soft fuzz around his nose and smelled something nice. Then he felt something soft on his lips. And then... He felt the pain.

His lips were probably bruised and his nose hurt a lot. But it wasn't registered properly in his mind because of the shock. The shock of them accidentally kissing. KISSING. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sure it was accidental and the guy laying on him was half asleep and unconscious, but just the contact of Jeonghan's soft lips made his heart thump and throb at 1000 miles per hour. He knows that he shouldn't take advantage of a guy who's asleep and unconscious but-- he heard Jeonghan moan slightly. Seungcheol felt his stomach tighten.  _Okay, maybe not unconscious._

Jeonghan lifted his head slightly. 

And then puked straight all over his face.

_Not just unconscious. Drunk._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> CHILDREN NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL UNDERAGE
> 
> AS JISOO SAID, DRINK WATER
> 
> just saying but you guys probably are smart enough to know what to do and not do.
> 
> But sometimes under the heat and all the pressure, you do stupid things that you know you'll regret. 
> 
> Don't be like these stupid people. Seventeen in real life would never do this.
> 
> Alcohol is like a drug. And it makes people stupid. Very stupid.
> 
> Getting drunk in real life will not result in you kissing your crush accidentally, so don't even think about it. You have a much bigger chance of accidentally smooching your crush in a hallway packed with people. And if both of you don't scream people probably won't even notice.
> 
> Getting off topic lol.
> 
> Anyways, unless you are of legal age, do not drink at parties. Say you need to go to the bathroom. Say you forgot and you need to get something. Say you have something important tomorrow and you need to sleep early. And then leave. Just leave. And drag your really good friends that you know probably want to get out of there, out of there too.
> 
> Just saying lol.
> 
> And maybe call the cops unless you still have good friends in there.
> 
> luv yall.


	4. Chapter 4

Time is really a luxury for high school students. As soon as finals were over, students had to pack up and go home, even the boarding students, even if they wanted to stay. They were kicked out of their dorms and hurried back home.

"Seungcheol-ah, are you going anywhere this vacation?" Jeonghan asked nonchalantly as he threw his clothes into his trunk. His parents are going on a "honeymoon" this summer, and he'll probably be watching TV alone in his room, with snacks and litter all strewn around his room.

Seungcheol looked over at him, stuffing his pants into his luggage case. "Nah I'm probably going to stay home while my parents are going somewhere. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, my parents are going off to vacation too. You wanna come hang over some time? It's lonely at my house and all I'm going to do is watch TV and eat chips." Jeonghan finished packing and slammed the luggage case together with a thud.

Seungcheol shrugged. "Yeah sure, why not?"

And so it was decided. He'd come over to Jeonghan's house to entertain the both of them through this boring summer like any other.

At least that was what they thought it would be.

\--- time skip---

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan's parents who were smiling at him warmly and Jeonghan who was behind them, grinning slyly like a fox. _I thought we agreed that I would come when your parents were gone?_

Jeonghan cleared his throat and signaled towards him. "Mom, Dad, this is my classmate Seungcheol. We're good friends and he's going to be sleeping over for about 3 days." Then he signaled at his parents. "Seungcheol, this is Mom and Dad. They're leaving tomorrow early morning for the airport."

Seungcheol was obviously flustered. He didn't know the Yoon couple were still here, and he hadn't prepared gifts for them. It was a custom to bring small gifts over when you go visit someone and of course Seungcheol had brought gifts. Small cute chocolates, but it clearly wasn't enough for three.

Mrs. Yoon saw through his awkwardness and chuckled. "Hello Seungcheol, did Jeonghan not tell you that we would be at home today? No worries, this little devil always does that. Don't need to mind us, my husband and I will just be packing our bags. Treat us as if we were air, just don't do anything too over, okay?" With that she winked secretly at Seungcheol and his face flushed red, while Jeonghan tugged her sleeve quietly. "Mom!"

Mrs. Yoon laughed good naturedly and pulled Mr. Yoon in the house with her. "Have fun kids! Dinner will be at 7:00, and just ignore us anyway! We'll be doing last minute shopping!"

Seungcheol bowed and thanked the pair, and walked in awkwardly, following Jeonghan. Jeonghan grinned and lifted his bags off his hands, raising his eyebrows slyly as he said slowly "Come on in~ Seungcheol~".

Seungcheol thought they'd be going to the living room. Or basement. Or dining hall even? Jeonghan's bedroom was NOT on that list. He could only watch his crush open the door and walk in, humming something, and plopping his bags on the floor. There was a white, fluffy, comfortable round carpet on the wooden floor, a clean navy table the shape of a right triangle wedged in one of the corners, with a black roller chair next to it, half of it stuck on the carpet. His bed had three gradient pillows on it and two blankets. The left side of the bed had a window with a small pot of plants on it, and left of that, a huge drawer chest closely put next to the right-angle table. The right side of the bed had a nightstand with a lamp and a drawer, and right of that, wedged into the corner, was a messy desk with lots of paper and pencils on it, as well as a lamp. He found himself staring at how organized the room was in awe, his heart thumping so loud he could hear it, and slowly walked in on his bare feet.

"Yoon Jeonghan! I thought?" Seungcheol stared down at Jeonghan, who was already sitting on the floor with chips and his phone out.

Jeonghan shushed him, rolling his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal, you'll have to meet my parents sooner or later anyway. I just forgot to tell you."

Seungcheol felt himself blushing.  _Meet his parents sooner or later? Don't boyfriends have to introduce their parents before a relationship to see if their parents agree?_  But again he remembered that Jeonghan probably only saw him as a friend. And friends do, too, have to meet each other's parents sooner or later. He silently laughed at himself and propped down too.

"Where's your sister?" He asked curiously. Jeonghan loved his sister immensely, spoiling her in the best ways an older brother can.

"Hana? She's at summer camp. She's taking an animation course, and she's really good for a 7th grader, you should see her works sometimes." Jeonghan beamed proudly.

 A thought suddenly popped up in Seungcheol's head, he smiled smugly, curving an evil, sinister grin on his lips. "Now, what should your punishment be?"

Jeonghan looked bewildered. That question literally came out of nowhere. For what? Bringing him here and pranking him by not telling him his parents are home? "Punishment? Me?"

Seungcheol leaned forward and crawled towards him, placing his two hands next to each side of Jeonghan's hips as Jeonghan slowly crawled back, gulping in fear. Seungcheol didn't bother to stop until Jeonghan was leaning onto the drawer, his hands still placed on two sides of his hips, leaning forward to the point they could feel each other's heat. "Of course... Jeonghannie. Your punishment for fooling me...will be..."

Jeonghan could feel the heat of Seungcheol's breath tickling his skin, almost feeling his long eyelashes. His collar was a bit low today, and his skin, sensitive because it never met the air, started to turn red because of the air breathed on to it. _What is he going to do?_  The thought lingered in his head. His face flushed red as Seungcheol advanced further.  _Don't close your eyes... don't close your eyes... or he might find out..._

"Will be that you have to come over to my house for one day too!" Seungcheol chirped and hopped back. He wasn't sure why he thought it would have been a good idea to pounce on Jeonghan... he could clearly see the fear in his eyes as he advanced further.

Jeonghan wasn't sure what he felt more. Relief? Or disappointment? Relief that Seungcheol wasn't on top of him anymore? Disappointment... that Seungcheol wasn't going to... kiss him?

"Fine... It's a deal then!" Jeonghan said 'grudgingly'. He really wanted to visit Seungcheol's house too. 

Seungcheol grinned. Just the thought of them being together for a long time made him happy. "It's a deal."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning(?)

 

Jeonghan had held a secret for forever. His secret. Nobody, nobody including his parents knew until when he was in 8th grade.

It was a guilty secret, but it also was a traumatizing event.

He hated what happened. But if it didn't he wouldn't have known. It was a complicated, conflicted feeling that churned in his stomach and threatened to crush him to bits.

He finally told his parents a whole year later. They might've been surprised, but he was too afraid to look at their faces.

He didn't want them to know.

But they had to. It was the best for all of them.

They accepted it faster than he imagined, maybe because they loved him. His little sister was completely unaffected, maybe because she was young? Or because she could understand? Either way, he gained full support from his family.

It turned out that he was bi. 

What happened wasn't exactly the most romantic thing, in fact, it wasn't at all. No hidden crushes, bad boy good boy play, none of that.

It could be called sexual harassment. You could also call it rape.

He had started growing his hair long since 5th grade. It was cute on him when he was younger. For a while, it looked absolutely horrid; but suddenly, when puberty hit and all the disgusting parts like acne and weird fuzzy facial hair was gotten rid of, he looked beautiful in his long silky hair, with still childish, slightly feminine features and a long slender frame. It gave off an artistic feel.

It was good and bad at the same time.

One of those snobby, asshole kids had his eyes on him, and one day after school, when he saw the chance, gathered his gang, and dragged Jeonghan into an empty classroom. 

Jeonghan tried to fight back, but he was by himself and the kids were all older than him. He managed to bruise some of them, scream for help, and bite off half of a guy's ear before they strapped him up to a chair with duct tape to prevent him from fighting and running away. The one guy drove all of his friends away and then went to grab a camera for filming. 

Jeonghan didn't know what he felt more at that time. Dread or disgust? He tried peeling duct tape off but it was impossible, his hands were tied together and taped onto the chair above his head, his torso bound onto the chair leg. His mouth was taped shut and he had difficulty breathing. He knew that his friend Joshua, who he was always close to, was coming his way before he was kidnapped, and he hoped that the shadow he saw running was Joshua getting a teacher. 

The guy came back sooner than he hoped for, and Jeonghan felt like just dying on the spot as he saw the guy set the tripod up and started filming. The boy started talking about how he had always dreamed of raping him ever since he set his eyes on Jeonghan, and about how his dream was going to come true and as long his parents don't know, it'll be all fine. 

Jeonghan can still remember part of his monologue. "I'll film the whole process, from me stripping down, stripping you down, putting myself in you, I'll film it all. I'll make you watch how you bloom under me. If you dare say a word to anyone about this, and I get in trouble, I'll publish this video for everyone to see. What will they think of you then? I'll be ruined anyway, I'll ruin you too."

He could only watch in dread and panic as the guy started taking his blazer off, shirt off, unbuckling his belt and tugging off his pants and boxers. It was not a beautiful sight. 

Just then, the door was slammed open, with a teacher and Joshua looking at the scene, horrified. 

Jeonghan was sent to the bathroom and then nurse's office after he was untangled from the duct tape. Some of his hair had to be cut off, but he was too dazed to care about that. He went to the bathroom with the escort of Joshua, trying to puke into the sink but having nothing to puke, and then went to the nurse's office, claimed a bed, pulled the curtains and wrapped himself in a cocoon. 

He didn't cry then. He was too horrified to cry, and there were no tears to come out. His parents were called to pick him up. Some things happened that he didn't know of. He lay in his bed in his room alone after showering, disgusted that those hands had touched him. He was so grateful for Joshua who was there just in time. If he had come any later, he might as well go commit murder-suicide afterwards. 

He was disgusted at everything. The boy and his thoughts. His whole gang. Everything. Himself. He hated how he wasn't able to defend himself. He hated the thought that he almost got fucked by a guy, and HE was a guy. He hated that how that kid's parents would try to lighten the crime when their son attempted rape. Most importantly, he hated how he almost got a reaction after seeing that guy's thing. He hated it. He hated the thought of how he found out he was bi because of rape. He was disgusted at himself. 

He tried denying the fact that he could feel affection for those of the same gender as well as opposite gender. But in the end, he accepted it with self-loath and disgust towards himself. 

The guy was expelled and a mark was left on his record. No good private high school would accept him. He would eventually live off of his parents' fortune and live a pathetic life.

A year later he told his parents. A year later he was done with trying to change who he was.

But he had never really fallen in love with someone. Until Seungcheol.

When he first saw Seungcheol, he was just another one of those guys who admired him for his beauty and then ran away knowing his gender. Just another guy who takes people for who they look like, not who they are. But Seungcheol became his dorm mate and as they became close, Jeonghan realized that Seungcheol was kind, caring, passionate, and saw him as "Jeonghan" instead of an item. Sure, he might sometimes still unconsciously treat him like a girl, but he could see that Seungcheol means to treat him like a guy. He was a tough guy on the outside but sweet and caring inside, and before Jeonghan knew anything, he was already slowly falling in love. How could he not?

But Seungcheol seemed straight. At least he seemed to and Jeonghan did not want to take chances. He knows that it sounds cliched and everything but he just does not want to risk losing Seungcheol. _How ironic, did it seem. Just a few weeks together, and he had already taken up so much of his heart._ It felt that they had been friends for a decade when it was only a few school years.

So when that day, Seungcheol looked at him in the eyes and crawled forwards, their faces inches apart, he couldn't but help wondering if he actually had a chance. 

_Please, please. Stop playing with my heart... before I fall for you completely to the point of no return..._

 


	6. Chapter 6

Seungcheol believed that when he said that Jeonghan should come over to his house, he meant as in Jeonghan, by himself. Not the whole gang of 12 kids. He wasn't even sure how Jeonghan had gathered all of them? Were they all just free? Did he plan this? Heaven knows. All he knew that he was pretty sure that he was regretting it before, and now, looking at Yoon Jeonghan smirking in the midst of all chaos at the doorstep, he was pretty sure that he regretted it completely. 

"Welcome... Didn't know you'd all come..." Seungcheol gritted his teeth.  _Goodbye to all the "alone time" He could have had with Jeonghan._

They all came in one by one, with Hoshi at the front smiling like a fool patting his back, with the other fool Seokmin grinning from ear to ear having a mock high note contest that didn't produce any sound with Seungkwan. Jun was half back-hugging Minghao while smiling like an idiot, who was doing the usual, arguing, wait no- roasting Mingyu, who seemed half confused and half pissed. Wonwoo was reading a book, following Mingyu, and Hansol was staring off into space in front of him, possibly looking at Seungkwan? Jihoon had brought his guitar with him (Which sent chills down Seungcheol's spine) and Chan was just on his phone. Jeonghan smiled slyly and Joshua came in, empathetically patting his shoulder. 

Seungcheol thought he had seen Joshua mouth something. Thinking about it as he closed the door, he turned around and saw the boys already taking over the living room, and realized what it was. 

_"Good luck bro."_

Yeah. Best of luck to him. He needed it.

\--- time skip ---

Thank god his parents weren't home.

Seungcheol looked at the mess of the house. He could only say that he was thankful that Mingyu was here and could make dinner, and Minghao was making others help clean up. The boys had apparently all brought blankets to sleep on, littered around the living room floor. Some were in line showering, some were helping clean up the dinner table, and some were still fooling around. 

"Seungcheol ah, it's summer, so can we not wear as much... If we pull the curtains and then wear our underwear, that'll be fine right?" Jun rolled over on his blankets and looked at Seungcheol, who was on his phone sitting on the couch. He was about to agree before thinking about Jeonghan... Jeonghan, only in his underwear. Jeonghan never took everything off or even really was bare-chested in the dorm, so he actually never knew what it looked like. He would really be jealous if others could see Jeonghan like that, even though Jeonghan never really belonged to him... But on the other hand, if he slept next to Jeonghan like that, he'd probably not be able to fall asleep.

"Eh..." Seungcheol cracked his fingers grudgingly. "Sure... Just that I'll probably be sleeping in my room ** _WITH_**  A.C. and you guys won't have A.C. since y'all wanna sleep like that."

Jeonghan's head popped out of the bathroom. "Hey but I want A.C. too!" his hair was still dripping wet and staining his white T-shirt, making some parts opaque and sticking to his figure, causing Seungcheol too stare not just a bit.

"Well if you want A.C., sorry, but that's only in my room since all the other guys wanna sleep half-naked." Seungcheol peeled his eyes off him and rolled them apathetically. "If you want A.C, you can sleep on the floor in my room though. But I can only stuff 2 more people in."

Jeonghan scanned the room. "Ya, who else needs A.C.?" The room was quiet for a while, but then Jihoon raised his hand. Seungcheol couldn't tell if he more relieved or disappointed. Well, they do sleep in the same room at school, but it's gonna be much closer inside his room, and it's HIS room, and it makes sort of a big difference. So it's not really his fault that there might be a chance that he won't be able to sleep tonight. With Jihoon, it might sort of feel... more relaxed?

\--- time skip---

Scrap whatever he said about Jihoon making it more relaxed. 

They all dragged their blankets into his room, and since both of them had showered already, they just sat there looking at their phones while Seungcheol didn't know what to do. And so he escaped and took a shower (Which was sort of embarrassing since he was pretty sure they both looked up right when he was getting his underwear), and came back to Jeonghan just curled up in blankets, head resting on his hand looking at Jihoon and Jihoon playing a song on his guitar, singing. 

Seungcheol didn't imagine that those two would get along so well. You see, Jihoon was normally really cold to people, even those he liked and appreciated, even though he looked like a miniature fluffball. Jeonghan was pretty mature, but he either acts like a child or cares for others well normally around those he's close with, but if he isn't close with them, he's pretty shy even though he doesn't act like that, and can withstand hours of awkward silence. By sleeping. Of course. Both of them were a type of introvert, and both of them were really strong headed, confident and intransigent to their own certain areas, so it was slightly unbelievable to see them able to cope with each other, much less be so close and fluffy with each other. 

But that was what happened. Apparently, Jeonghan asked Jihoon to sing and so Jihoon did so. Nobody else really could make Jihoon do anything, but apparently, Jeonghan was an exception. 

"Ah Seungcheol you're back!" Jeonghan grinned drowsily, his eyelashes fluttering and drooping down. Jihoon turned around and looked at him, sort of glaring a bit? But Jihoon's almost always glaring so Seungcheol just accepted his life and set out his blankets and lied down on the floor too. 

"I'll be playing on my computer tonight basically. I need to work on some stuff. I'll be mostly out of the room but when I'm done I'll come back to sleep. You guys can just sleep. Bye." Jihoon picked himself up and picked up his laptop and guitar, slowly shuffling out of the room.

Seungcheol froze there.

_Wait Jihoon you're in this room so I can feel more relaxed!! Don't go right now!! I don't want to fuck this up!!_

Seungcheol screamed internally. He's gonna be awkward tonight, and that's not gonna be good. He turned slowly to Jeonghan, who looked back at him sleepily and shrugged lightly. 

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jihoon didn't really know how to feel.

He admired Jeonghan a lot. It felt like crushing, maybe. It was that feeling, when there's slightly more attraction and affection for another person than usual, but not enough to call it love. 

It might as well be a mingle of slight affection and admiration. He couldn't really understand himself either. Maybe it's just that Jeonghan could understand him enough and fill in the mutual understanding and empathy, which filled his longingness for someone who could understand him enough. He was just attracted to him. But only slightly. 

So he wasn't really sure how he felt when his semi-one-sided-love got directly rejected by his semi-crush before he even spoke about it. Dream shattering? Not really. He was still calm, not disappointed at all, not sad or anything. Done? Maybe that was a better word. It felt tiring that the one time he felt some slight attraction to anyone, it was mercilessly snapped in half before it could even bloom, and the person he liked had destroyed it without even realizing. 

Sighing, he plugged his headphones in and started writing a song. Maybe it was for the best, that it was stopped before it was too late. It doesn't mean that he'll like Jeonghan less, a person can't just take their attraction back by will, especially in such a short time. He'll still like Jeonghan as much, just a different type of liking, and so if anything happens, he still has a chance. And since it was never confirmed as love, it still wouldn't feel wrong to stay close to Jeonghan and remain as a friend. He just had to swallow his words all down his throat.

It was never love, just mutual admiration leading to attraction.

At least it gave him input for songwriting.

"Hey Jihoon whatcha doin'?"

Did he just accidentally smash someone with his guitar? Oh, maybe that was the case. Who would it be anyway? It's 12 and they should be sleeping. 

Jihoon looked over apathetically and saw Soonyoung sitting on the floor, both hands covering his forehead and puffing his cheeks out, pouting on the floor. He had to admit, that he did feel slightly sorry for hamster!Soonyoung. 

"Wahhhh Jihoon why would you do that?" 

"You could've been an intruder."

"Ehhhhh~ Jihoon what are you working on?" 

"Why do you want to know?" Jihoon slammed down his laptop and pressed the power button. "You can try guessing the password, but really, it's none of your business. Go back to sleep, you still need to grow."

Soonyoung tried to look sad, sprawling over the back of the couch peering over Jihoon's shoulder. "But you know, Jihoon. You're shorter than me."

"Shut up."

"By the way, did you save your files?"

"..."

"SOONYOUNG! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW I HAVE TO TRY TO REMEMBER IT AND REWRITE IT!" Jihoon pulled his hair as he watched the laptop restart. He liked the song and lyrics so much, as it was his output for what he felt for Jeonghan just now and it sounded wonderful. He could still remember some lyrics and the song but some parts he really had forgotten. He frantically tried to piece up everything into his last back up file, but some things just seemed wrong now, and he could feel the frustration building up and tears starting to well up around his eyes. 

To him, songwriting and singing were just about everything. It might've been too much caffeine or the effects of insomnia that had piled up or the feeling of his feelings being rejected even before they could they could become fully fledged attraction, but whatever it was, it kicked in, and soundless tears started to spill.

Soonyoung had never seen Jihoon like this. He seemed so weak and fragile. Jihoon had always put on a strong front and seemed basically invincible. That moment he just wanted to rub Jihoon in and hug him tightly and apologize for everything, but he knew that probably would be like taking advantage of the situation. He took the laptop softly, sat down, and scrolled through the lyrics, mesmerized and awed. It really was really good. He started putting in his own ideas on the side, on which places he felt didn't belong, and put in new suggestions. Jihoon wiped away his tears and slowly walked behind Soonyoung, staring at the changes. 

"That's nice."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"...What do you think about this?"

"It's a better word choice... I guess."

"You know, 'Soonyoung is a big dickhead idiot' doesn't really fit here, with the other lyrics, or the mood of the song-- Oh wait were you cussing at me?!"

"Hah. Did you notice just now? See? You're such a big dickhead idiot!"

"Hey!"

Time slipped away quietly, but after 30 minutes, the song was revised and patched up. Jihoon found himself starting to admire Soonyoung's wits and quick ideas. 

"Thank you." He smiled as he looked at the new song. There were still mostly elements of him in it, with the feelings he had thought of expressing, just that the sadder parts that didn't fit the tune were meddled with and changed. 

Soonyoung lied back onto the floor. "I'm sorry ah... But you know, you're really good at this. But like, did you just get rejected or something? Some of your lyrics definitely were darker than how the song was supposed to be..."

Jihoon could SEE his face turn darker. 

"Well, you seee.... I sort of felt some attraction towards Jeonghan, but then even before I could really recognize it, he told me that he wanted to tell me a secret. I'm not gonna tell you the whole details, but let's just say that he's in love with someone... So I got sort of rejected..."

"Eh, you actually got rejected?! I meant it as a joke, I'm sorry... But speaking of Jeonghan hyung, don't you think that if anything, he'd be a good match to Seungcheol hyung? Like, I've known Seungcheol since 3rd grade, he's somewhat different next to Jeonghan hyung, and he stares at Jeonghan for minutes a lot of times. Even if he hasn't noticed it yet, if his sexual orientation is that way, he'll probably fall for Jeonghan. If his sexual orientation isn't that way, don't you think they're a good ship?" Soonyoung smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you so into it?"

"What?"

"You like BL huh."

"////// No that wasn't my point!"

As the night crept away to welcome a new dawn, unknowingly, a lot of things have changed.

\--- The next day ---

Jeonghan opens his eyes as cold sweat covers him again, gasping. He checks his time and looks at Seungcheol right next to him. Since both of them were sleeping on the floor, they must've sort of rolled closer together. It was 8 in the morning already, birds chirped as the sunlight peeked through the heavy curtains. Everyone must've been very tired, as nobody was up yet. He slowly crawled out of his blankets as there was no way for him to sleep now. Tip-toeing to the kitchen to make some food, he stops by the living room, staring at Jihoon piled on top of Soonyoung behind one of the couches with Jihoon's laptop and guitar strewn around. 

"What are these two doing here..."


	8. Chapter 8

Summer was over and autumn was welcomed with a new breeze. With the coming autumn came school, which was a pain in the ass. Students who had frolicked around during the vacation could be seen around everywhere scrambling to pick up their unfinished homework. 

Unfortunately, Seungcheol was one of them.

He had spent his whole summer fooling around and working part times and hanging out. Now that he thought of it, he should have been able to stuff his homework in, just that he didn't want to do it and kept on putting it off, convincing himself that he would do it later before September arrived... just... not now. 

Scratching his head, he put down his pencil and book and scrolled through his phone to call Wonwoo who lived one block over. 

"Hello?"

"Wonwoo ya, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, of course. I did the math and science homework once we got it, and the reading was short anyway."

"Oh- Okay... You know anyone who hasn't finished yet? We can meet up in the library and work together."

"I'll help you call, but I'll just be reading in the library. Actually, I think your efficiency will be lower if you all work together... but sure."

"Wow thanks. Who else is there?"

"For all I know, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Hansol, and Seungkwan haven't done theirs yet. I'll send a text to all of them and we can meet in the library."

"Thanks, Wonwoo!"

"Oh- wait. Soonyoung says he's making Jihoon tag along so that you guys will have someone that actually knows what's going on to tutor you guys. Good idea. So I'll see you there in a while."

Seungcheol stuffed his things in his school bag, pondering over if he should call Jeonghan and make him come. It would be nice for them to spend time together, but what if Jeonghan doesn't want to come? He'd be disturbing Jeonghan, who probably had already finished his homework a long time ago. What if he was sleeping right now? Seungcheol did NOT want to disturb a sleeping Jeonghan. At last, he decided, that today was not the day (Although no day ever was the day). Sighing, he went out the door, locking it, and paced down lightheartedly to the library.

When he got there, only Jihoon and Soonyoung were there already, and they seemed as if they just got there. 

"Heyoo Seungcheol!" Soonyoung squealed excitedly, waving his hand. Jihoon in the back looked up at him and nodded slightly. 

"Sup!" Seungcheol walked over and put down his school bag. "What did you guys finish?"

Soonyoung sat down and plopped down his stuff too, and Jihoon pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"Jihoon is all done, and I just need to do math." Soonyoung plopped his cheeks on his palms. "Ahh~ Math. I hate math."

Jihoon nudged Soonyoung secretively and he looked over. "What?"

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance as he gritted his teeth. "Come out here with me for a second."

Both of them scurried into the aisles of bookshelves, leaving Seungcheol there confused. Once they got there, Jihoon jerked Soonyoung's collar and pulled him down to eye level, spitting words out of his clenched teeth. "When are you going to tell him?"

"What?" Soonyoung obviously wasn't keeping up with Jihoon's train of thought.

"Today a while ago, you told me that you were going to ask Seungcheol-"

"Oh! To tell him about that?"

"Yes! To tell him about confessing and all that shit! He's so slow right now, and look at Jeonghan? He's beautiful, smart, athletic too, actually nice personality, and probably that crush of almost every gay guy in the school and crush of many girls too! It's junior year after this summer. If he doesn't confess this year, then what, confess right before they graduate? Hell, they're probably going all different colleges. WE'RE probably going to all go to different colleges. What then?"

"But I don't want to push them... I don't want to meddle with their relationship?"

"Well at least try to hint it soon. I'll check on Jeonghan, but he doesn't seem like the type to confess."

"Well... How about we wait another year? If they don't do anything, we'll force it. Deal?"

"Yeah, sure. Deal."

They walked back to the table together. Seokmin had already arrived apparently, and Hansol and Seungkwan just trudged in. 

"Is Wonwoo coming?" Soonyoung asked curiously as he sat down once again. 

Seungcheol, furiously copying Seokmin's notes, replied without even looking up. "Yeah, he came but he's in another part of the library now reading some book on evolution or something."

"Well, that sounds like Wonwoo."

With that, all of them plunged into their piles of homework, paraphrasing each other's works.

\---

Jeonghan always had loved fashion design. He was also the type to search for colleges long before it even was the time. This particular summer, bored out of his wits, he had gone online fishing for good colleges, when one caught his eye. F.I.T. Fashion Institute of Technology. It seemed just right, even though it was in America, but hey, it's not even Junior year, he'll keep it on his list for now.

Satisfied with finally finding a college that really appealed to him, he turned off his laptop and rolled down his chair to his sketching desk. On it were various clothing designs, concept drawings, random practice sketching, and some... other stuff.

It was embarrassing to admit, but ever since he fell for Seungcheol, he passed time when he was bored at home by doodling Seungcheol in various styles. It just became a habit, and unknowingly, his pile of Seungcheol sketches had grown huge again.

Sighing, Jeonghan crawled near his bed and opened up a concealed latched opening. Under it was a small, neatly constructed cube of space with a decent sized cardboard box in it. Pulling out the box, he put the pile of sketches into it. The box was big enough so it wasn't filling up so fast, and even if it did fill up, he'd seal it up and put it in a closet and grab another box. 

He was never good with his feelings, he always ran away from his problems too, instead of facing them. His feelings were starting to become a problem, but unless it gets out of hand, he doesn't want to run away from them yet. He doesn't want to seal his feelings away like he does to his drawings. 

He just wanted to cling onto this wavering, unpredictable mirage of warmth. Just a bit longer while it still lasted. Just a bit more, before it is shattered by the cruelty of reality. 


	9. Chapter 9 (10/04 Bonus)

Jeonghan spent much more of Junior year frolicking around than he suspected. Insomnia after waking up in the midst of the night became much more frequent. Nightmares came and went. He spent much more time staring off at space than doing work. 

It was unusual for him. Nobody else noticed, and he wasn't sure why he was like that. 

"Hmm... Maybe you're in that stage of life where you want to fall in love. Do you have a crush on anyone or something? If that's the case then you might find yourself thinking about them." Seungkwan twiddled his thumbs as he and Jeonghan sat together on the tracks watching the others play against another team at soccer. The other team was losing hopelessly but somehow still was trying to win. Jeonghan applauded internally for their determination. 

"Maybe. But how would you know? You haven't been in a relationship or anything." Jeonghan retaliated teasingly. Seungkwan knew a bunch of romantic rumors but it seemed as if he never was interested in anyone. 

"How would you know that I've never been in a relationship? When I was younger-"

"But isn't that like puppy love, when you're younger?" Jeonghan found himself a comfortable position and laid his head down on his backpack.

"Oh shut up, Yoon Jeonghan. You say as if you know anything. As far as I know, you've been single all your life. At least I've been in a 3-week relationship before!" Seungkwan rolled his eyes and stared across the field.

"Well let's hear about it." Jeonghan needed some short love story to spice up his life anyway.

"You were waiting for this huh." Seungkwan tried to hold back his grin, but Jeonghan could see through it. Seungkwan loved telling stories. This was no exception.

_Yes, yes I was. And you're willing anyway._

"When I was younger, like about 5, my parents brought me to America for vacation for the whole summer. There, we spent a whole 3 weeks in Hawaii. Our hotel had a beach in the back, and we went to there a lot. My parents dropped me there to play as they strolled around the whole place. On the beach, it was filled with a lot of adults, but somehow, the day we went, there was only one kid around my age. He was a boy with curly brown hair and I swear my English at the time was as good as his."

"That's a lie." Jeonghan watched the soccer ball fly all across the field.

"Shut up hyung. Anyways, my parents saw me playing away with that kid and were fine with me as long as I stayed there. So they left and every day I went and played with that kid. I'm not even sure what we were playing anymore, it was so long ago. But we became really good friends!"

"Wait but this isn't a relationship story... you guys were just friends?" Jeonghan watched the guys walk over for a half-time break, wiping their sweat off of their shirts. He opened up his bag and threw towels with their names sewn on at them and watched them trying to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Shut up Mr. Smartypants. You listening to my story or no?" Seungkwan wasn't actually annoyed.

"Oi Jeonghan! The towels are cold?" Soonyoung trodded over smiling, overflowing with the essence of a wet overgrown puppy.

"Yep. You want iced water?" Jeonghan fetched through his bag and got a water bottle with a chunk of ice in it and a small sticker label of a tiger on it. He only had a few iced water bottles but Soonyoung was a cutie fluffball and he liked him. 

"Ueshhh Jeonghan you're the best!" Soonyoung came over and pounced next to Jeonghan, rubbing his cheeks onto Jeonghan's face, and planting a big sloppy smooch on Jeonghan's cheek. Seungcheol tried to constrain himself from separating them, so he just glared at Soonyoung. 

"Don't get your sweat on me. Seungkwan can you continue please?" Jeonghan glanced over at Seungkwan, trying to ignore the overgrown tiger pup clinging onto his neck. Seungkwan seemed more than happy to oblige with the presence of a bigger audience.

"So one day, we were playing and we got lost somewhere together. We were straddled in this giant cave of rock somewhere. It was late and we couldn't find our way out. So we stayed there for forever and because we got bored and he got scared, we played truth or dare! I don't remember much but somehow we kissed and I made him my boyfriend!"

"Wow, that's... vague and impulsive." Jeonghan looked at all the others who seemed weirded out and intrigued by the story, pushing away Soonyoung, who seemed hurt.

"Anyway, that night, our parents found us sleeping on top of each other. They woke us up and brought us back to the shore. Apparently, we were somewhere not that far away, but it seemed really far for a child. At least, it still seemed far to me even to today. My parents were so worried, they told me that I wasn't allowed to come back to the beach again. But I whined at them and told them that I had a boyfriend now and I needed to come back and play with him. They didn't believe that I had a boyfriend and agreed reluctantly, but they told me I only had the next day. We were soon leaving anyways. So I told my boyfriend the next day where I lived and told him to come to Korea to see me since he told me he would be coming to Korea soon anyway. BUT! He NEVER came to find me while _I_ waited for him a whole 11 years!"

There were a few claps sarcastically as the story ended. Jeonghan saw someone shift his feet a bit nervously and took a sip of water from his water bottle. Man, it was hot. He might be seeing stuff already. "So technically you guys never broke up? So if he got a girlfriend after that, he would've been cheating on you?"

Seungkwan pondered over the question as the guys were shooed off to the battlegrounds- the soccer fields. "Hmm... I guess so? He'd better not be cheating on me. Though I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"Oh shut it," Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "You were just telling that story to me so you could slap him verbally in the face huh. Jeez, I didn't realize. You're getting good at this."

Seungkwan grinned. "Well, hyung. You know me well. His face as he listened to it. Ah, the guilt, the guilt!"

Jeonghan licked his lips and slowly sat up straight. "Wish you good luck~ If you get'em, you guys might as well be the first official gay couple in the school."

"I wish myself good luck too. Plus, I'm not getting him, he was mine already. We never broke up anyway. You wanna go back indoors? There's not much left to watch."

"Sure. You know, I really think I actually might be in that stage of life you said."

"What?"

"What what? Let's go."


	10. 10 (10/04 Bonus)

Bringing Jeonghan home didn't prove to be such a good idea, in contrast to what Seungcheol had first imagined. 

To sum things up, he invited Jeonghan to his house just randomly one day some time into the school year, specifying that he only wanted to see Jeonghan, not a whole squad of 12 boys. Jeonghan, out of some guilt, agreed and came over that evening.

"Hello!" Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol, standing on the front porch, in front of the door. It was that awkward season between autumn and winter, where it was too cold in the mornings and evenings, but too warm during noon. Jeonghan had a sweater and a long coat on, workboots and a thin scarf loosely hanging. He carried a green paper bag and a backpack. His words spilled white steam into the air, and his nose and ears were red; Seungcheol quickly led him in. 

He watched Jeonghan take off his boots, coat, and scarf and noticed the green paper bag he was holding. Then he heard footsteps and looked over to see his mother walk down the stairs and see Jeonghan. In that moment, he had an eerie feeling that something was going to go wrong, but there was no way to prevent it now. "Mom, this is my friend Jeonghan." 

He saw the glint of joy rise in his mother's eyes, and half of his heart went cold. It was guaranteed that things wouldn't go well tonight. "Mom, this is MY FRIEND, Jeonghan."

"Yes, yes," She giggled and waved it off. "She's superbly pretty huh!"

Seungcheol could see the awkwardness arise in Jeonghan's eyes. He could swear that his mother wasn't so loquacious in normal circumstances. No, the problem wasn't whether she was talkative or not, the conflict lay within the fact that his mother didn't know what to say and what not to say. 

"Hello Auntie, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, this is the gift I brought over, I hope you like it." Jeonghan spoke quietly with a warm smile. But Seungcheol knew Jeonghan somewhat well now. Jeonghan wasn't angry nor disappointed, no, Jeonghan was over those feelings already. He was mildly annoyed and just done. Seungcheol could also see something shatter in his mother's eyes, and slowly it was replaced with indignation from being 'deceived'. Slight annoyance mingled with disgust flashed through his eyes. He knew his mother, as well as what she might've been thinking. Ever since he matured, ever since his older brother had moved out, ever since his older brother got married, his relationship with his parents had become tenser.

"She's, she's-" Seungcheol's mom stood there flabbergasted. Seungcheol took the bag from Jeonghan's hands and led him to his room. "Mom, I'll talk to you later."

Jeonghan sat down and placed his backpack next to him. "Well, I guess it wasn't a good time for me to come, yah?" He raised his eyebrows and pulled out his laptop. "You can go talk to your mom first, I'll play League for a while." Seungcheol watched Jeonghan in awkwardness. A normal game of League could last from 20 minutes up to 1 hour, it probably was more than enough for him to sort things out with his mother. 

"O-Oh, okay, I'll be back soon." Seungcheol scratched the nape of his neck and slowly retreated from his room, closing the door. He went back downstairs and faced his mom. "Mother."

His mother glanced at him coldly, ambling around the kitchen. "Ha, you looked so excited yesterday when you asked us if you could invite someone home. This is who you invited?"

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "I didn't say it was going to be a girl. You, yourself inferred that it was a girl. Not my fault."

"I thought you were gonna bring a girlfriend home."

"And is it my fault for making you think?"

"Well tell me, do you like her?"

"HIM, Mother, him. The basic respect."

"So you like  _him_?!!" Her tone gradually became harsher.

Seungcheol couldn't help but raise his voice a bit too. "Does it matter to you who I like? Do you want to mingle with my love life too?"

"I can't accept it if you like a boy! I don't want the Choi family tree to just end here!"

"Mom, you have another son!"

"DO YOU LIKE HIM?!"

\---

Jeonghan gave up on loading League of Legends. He didn't bring his laptop the last time he came here, and he didn't know the wifi password, so gaming really an option anymore. He was considering going downstairs when he heard Seungcheol arguing with his mom. He knew it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, but hell, he never really had any moral ethics, so he stood at the staircase listening to the drama, considering if it was worthy of wasting his time. But once he heard the argument escalate into some love life conflict that seemed to incorporate him, he knew that he either had to leave or listen to the whole thing. 

He likes tea. So he stayed. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe he shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place.

"I LOVE HIM! Okay now, are you done? Satisfied?"

"I don't accept it! Give up on him, or, or-"

"Or what?" Seungcheol snapped.

His mother's brows furrowed. "Or I'll disown you!"

"Well you might as well disown me! You pushed my brother too hard till you pushed him away, now you're going to repeat that again? Have you not learned your lesson?" Seungcheol growled.

"It was his fault for being so stubborn! He's happy and peaceful now the way he is, are you going to be stubborn like him?"

"You call that happy? You drove the girl he liked away, to pair him up with the daughter of your friend! If they liked each other it would've been fine, but it was only a one-way feeling! Because he didn't accept her as a girlfriend for years, you guys got him drunk and fed him aphrodisiacs and set him up to marry that woman!"

"It was for his own-"

"It was for his own good? Hah, are you going to pull the excuse that he was getting too old? He was still in his mid-twenties! If you hadn't driven his ex-girlfriend away, they probably would've also been married, or at least engaged! Look at him now, whenever I go see him, they're living in separate apartments, he's shrunken, thin, gloomy, barely sober sometimes and horribly sleep-deprived on others! The only reason he's not filing a divorce is because he can't! You call that happy? You got that grandson you wanted to extend the family tree, isn't that enough?"

"But still-"

"I've had enough. I'll leave. You can tell me when you change your mind. Don't try to use the same trick you did with my brother on me, I'm that old yet, and I'm sure whoever it is this time, you surely don't want her to feel like my sister-in-law. You surely don't want her to be treated like you."

With that, Seungcheol stormed to the stairs and jumped a bit when he saw Jeonghan at the other end. "How long have you been standing here?!"

"Just came. I heard a bit of the last part." He lied.

Seungcheol went into his room and Jeonghan watched him stuff some more of his clothes and other various objects into a backpack. Seungcheol was starting down the stairs when he looked back at Jeonghan. "What are you waiting for? Grab your stuff, let's go back to the dorm."

Seungcheol drove them back to the school dorms. The drive was fairly quiet with a heavy atmosphere. Once they got back to dorms, Seungcheol threw his bag onto the ground with a heave of breath. Jeonghan unwrapped his scarf.

"So, you're going to just stay here and never go home?" Jeonghan plopped himself up onto his bed.

"Yeah..?" 

"Even after graduation?"

Seungcheol looked down onto his laps, looking a little bit lost. There was a long moment of silence.

"Maybe they'll call me back... or I'll rack up enough money to rent an apartment and stay there until college starts, and I'll board there."

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol, who was looking sideways, and looked at the window. 

He was prepared to tell Seungcheol something today, but now it seemed that it wouldn't be the right timing.

It would have to wait. But now that he heard that conversation, his courage to confront Seungcheol about this was really wavering.

"You heard the last part, yeah?"

"Huh? Yeah." Jeonghan wasn't expecting him to talk about this.

"My older brother used to have a girlfriend who he cherished a lot in high school. She liked him a lot too. My mother's friend had a daughter who also liked him, but he was in a relationship already. My mother really liked that girl, she wanted her as a daughter-in-law. She spoke extremely harshly towards my brother's girlfriend and prevented him from seeing her, and she sent her friend's daughter to pester and mingle with their relationship. She ended up driving her away, and she moved away. My brother was really hurt, but because she was our mother, he couldn't really do anything to her. So he spent all his anger on my mother's friend's daughter, he denied that they were in a relationship, he ignored her, and this all went on for a few years even after college. My mother, and her mother grew concerned with the pace, and the three of them planned together to get him drunk, give him aphrodisiacs, and send them on the same bed. When my brother woke up he was enraged, and moved out of the household, but a few months later that woman got pregnant and he had to take responsibility, even though it wasn't his fault."

"Wow... That... I'm really sorry but that sounds like some tragic soap-opera drama thing."

"Yeah. Well, it does. Actually, my mom actually got married to my dad the same way. That's why he never comes home. He has a house near his work. He never really liked me or my brother either, since we were also conceived that way."

"O-Oh wow."

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that fight."

"No worries. I only heard it."

"... Anyway, I'm sorry you came today."


	11. Chapter 11 (10/04 Bonus)

Months passed, and soon it was graduation season. Some students were happy, and some not as much. Jeonghan was obviously... conflicted.

Really, with his brains, he could clearly figure out what Soonyoung and Jihoon might be planning. Maybe not but he was pretty sure, and he really wanted to tell them to stop wasting so much time doing something useless. Shaking his head, he went to his classes. Yep, Seungcheol and Soonyoung were nowhere to be found. Many students were also absent, as there was nothing left to do in school, just drooling around and reliving "Memory Lane". Boarding students were already packing up, and some Day School students just didn't bother coming.

Soonyoung nudged Seungcheol in the corners of the hallway. "When are you going to confess to Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol side-eyed him. "Um..."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Jeez, almost all of us know that you like him, probably only excluding Hansol, Seokmin, and maybe Jeonghan himself."

"Uh..."

"What, are you going to chicken out and say you don't love him, at this time?"

They walked to the soda dispenser and each bought a can of coke. "Well, we're probably all going different places for college soon. If I don't confess, we can still be friends and talk normally online."

"More so the reason you should confess! If you don't, you'll never be able to confess in front of him again! Do you want to ask him out through text?"

Seungcheol closed his eyes. "No, don't you see? If I ask him out, if he says no, and we go different ways, our friendship will get all tense and awkward, and since we won't be meeting up regularly, we won't even be able to soften and mold it back again. Even, even if he says yes, how are we supposed to maintain a long-distance relationship? What keeps a relationship going is the lovey-dovey dates and flirting at the start, the bit of drama that you need to be able to fully accept each other in the middle, and the calm peaceful love that lasts for forever after that. Without the start, there'll never be enough motivation to make the feelings accelerate or propel it to move further into the relationship! Some couples can get bored of each other even when they meet each other, but what about us? It's fine if we're together, but what if we're apart? We won't even be able to see each other regularly. You know Jeonghan, his scores are actually tops in the whole school, he deserves to go to those really smart colleges and he probably will be. We're probably going different paths."

Soonyoung played with his fingers. "Have you not asked him what college he's been accepted in?"

Seungcheol stared into his eyes. "You know the unspoken rules... we're not going to ask until graduation day."

"But, you know, tomorrow's graduation. Tomorrow's your last chance this school year. Unless you're not working your ass off this summer for money and for college?"

The bell rang. Students started swarming out of their classes. Seungcheol dried the remaining soda into his mouth and crushed the can with his feet, and then threw it into the trashcan. Soonyoung glanced over his shoulders. "Well, I'll get going. Jihoon looks like he's about to kill me."

Seungcheol looked down at his feet. Yeah, tomorrow would be his last chance. He knew it would be selfish to Jeonghan, to ask him to believe in him for an unpromised future. He couldn't pair up or compare to Jeonghan in any way. His parents are against a relationship like this. They might not even meet after tomorrow. But if he let go of this chance, wouldn't he regret it for the rest of his life?

\---

Love isn't such a pure, flawless feeling as many believe. It's an immense feeling of deep affection and attraction to a person who makes you happy around them, for a person who makes you happy. It's a selfish possessive will to mark that person as yours, to bond you two together, so you can see each other every day and thus, be filled with elation every day. In other words, if that person can't make you happy anymore, chances are that you won't love them as much.

_Love is a greedy, selfish feeling. It is a sin._

And Choi Seungcheol decided to be a sinner.

\---

Jeonghan ruffled his hair as he stumbled into the dorm, then collapsing onto his bed. The day was horribly mundane, and if not for the sake of keeping his absences and tardies at 0, he wouldn't even have bothered going. He glanced at the clock and at the other side of the room. 3:14. Seungcheol was not back yet. 

Seungcheol wouldn't be anywhere else other than the dorm if he were to rest, because, well, you see, he was kicked out of his house? So he was definitely doing something or playing somewhere. "Jeez... I'm jealous."

Yes, yes he was jealous that Seungcheol could dismiss his grades and attendances like it was nothing because it was destined that his scores would never be too far away from mediocre. He, on the other hand, had to keep the good-student suit to match his grades, for he was expected to do well. Groaning a bit, he shuffled into his shoes and went out the dorms to go grab some drink. His hair resembled tumbleweed and he probably looked homeless, which was maybe why he received so many weird glances. Sifting through his cardigan pockets for money, he bought a taro boba tea and shuffled back to dorms, killing time by watching melodramatic, histrionic, way overdone exaggerated tv shows and finding new leads to boredom.

Before anything (and maybe after 4 or so TV shows), the sky had darkened and he went to shower, wondering why Seungcheol wasn't back yet. He sifted through twitter and went to sleep. Maybe he woke up in the middle of the night after hearing Seungcheol come back. Maybe he had slept through it.

All he knew, the next day morning, with clean crisp cold air weaving its way through the windows and the chirping of small birds serving as alarm clocks, was that Seungcheol was lying down facing him, the two of them squeezed on the same bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Awkward Author note `(๑ △ ๑)`*  
> If nothing goes wrong, next chapter should be the ending hhh  
> (I was supposed to just dump the whole load here today but I couldn't finish in time?? I'm sorry _:(´□`」 ∠):_)  
> And then if I can (if I have time), there will be a bonus/extra which is a few years later in their life?
> 
> Thank you for supporting this work hehe~  
> I'll continue to try to provide satisfactory work!


	12. Chapter 12

In his defense, Seungcheol had a reason, or rather, an excuse he came up with for why he had to climb onto Jeonghan's bed. But Jeonghan didn't seem angry so he didn't have to push it. It was just that it would be the last time they'd ever sleep in the same dorm again, and so he thought they would sleep together. He would never admit that partly it was because he just wanted to sleep with him.

Jeonghan did, though, ask him why he was out late that night for so long. He covered it up messily saying it was nothing, but the truth is that first, the whole afternoon he was talking with Jihoon and Soonyoung, then after Jihoon left, he and Soonyoung met Mingyu at the park and they went bowling together. They played for too long and it was dark already, and he wanted to leave but Soonyoung pulled him to a club and they sat at the bar and had a few drinks(even though they were underage). Soonyoung talked to him about some personal problems, but he didn't remember a lot because he was barely sober. To be honest, Soonyoung probably would've never consulted him if they weren't drunk. They had a walk to get rid of the alcohol in their blood, and when they were totally sober, they had to walk back. 

He had had enough alcohol to get the guts to promise that he'll confess and recorded it down on his phone, so he was pretty sure there was another copy on Soonyoung's phone. Even though he regretted it, he didn't want to chicken out. Partly because he probably wanted to confess in the first place, also partly because the other end of the deal was, well, horrifying.

_"If you don't, we'll stuff a rubber chicken in your mouth, strip you down and tie you to the flagpole before School's over! We'll raise you up so everyone will see you! Maybe we'll cover you up a bit, but if it was an all-boys school you'd be stripped naked, got it? Maybe we'll let you wear a pizza box..."_

The thought sent shivers down his spine. He was pretty sure a fluffball like Soonyoung couldn't have possibly come up with that. Right, he must've been hanging around Jihoon for too much lately. Jihoon was evil. Jeonghan did hang out with Jihoon for a fair amount of time though, would he be affected? That thought seemed scarier.

And so he had spent a while planning where to confess. He would drag Jeonghan out right after all the formal procedures were done. He decided on this small corridor next to a vending machine. There weren't a lot of people there normally, there were enough empty classrooms and bushes nearby for the squad to ambush in, and if he got rejected or accepted, he could buy himself a drink. Perfect plan, it seemed.

\---

Perfect plan not.

He had forgotten that they were going to be standing in alphabetical order!!! His last name started with C, and Jeonghan's started with Y, so they were quite literally at the opposite ends. While moving in the line, he frantically searched through his mind for someone close to Jeonghan. Yoon, Y. Wen Junhui? Xu Minghao? Which one was closer? X or W? He didn't have enough time to sing through the alphabets, so he just sent a text to the both of them hoping that at least one would get the message. Hopefully, they could slow down Jeonghan enough so that he could get there in time and he could tackle down Jeonghan. He looked up and saw those two exchange glances and both nod at him at the same time. God knows how they could read each other's minds, an empathy link? He was just relieved that they knew what to do.

\---

The graduation ceremony was over, and Seungcheol's feet were numb. Nevertheless, he still ran over past all the students and reached Jeonghan, panting. He grabbed Jeonghan by the wrist and pulled him away from the crowd, towards his planned place. It was a miracle nobody really paid attention, or maybe because a guy grabbing onto another guy sprinting through a crowd was normal on graduation. He saw Minghao or Jun shoot him a thumbs-up but he was in a scurry so he didn't see it clearly. Slightly out of breath, he pulled Jeonghan to the corner of that corridor and slammed his arms onto the wall, pinning Jeonghan there. Because no matter what the situation is, as long as it's romantic and dire, the kabe-don is always the right choice!

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol's face, his hair was slightly damp, and glistening sweat was rolling down his sharp jawline. Such a beautiful face, long eyelashes and big, dark puppy eyes. He knew probably what was going to happen, and-

"Yoon Jeonghan, can you go out with me? I know this seems weird cuz' I'm like your friend and I'm a guy but I really like you, no I really love you! Please, please, will you go out with me?" Seungcheol's hands slid down from the wall and grasped onto Jeonghan's hands, looking pleadingly into Jeonghan's soft translucent brown eyes.

Melancholy. 

Jeonghan was silent for a long damn while. Seungcheol's hands started shaking in the slightest bit. 

Melancholy, sadness, regret.

Jeonghan started smiling, then laughed softly, then almost cracking up in a desperate manner as tears teemed out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Choi Seungcheol..." Seungcheol stared blankly into Jeonghan's eyes, which seemed like a blank, empty void.

"I'm sorry."

Those words were enough. Seungcheol could only hear a buzz in his brain, his vision seemed to turn dark, he couldn't process anything for a moment, but soon, he recovered, smiling bitterly. It was predicted, wasn't it?

Jeonghan bit his lips, looking at the ground as he slowly pulled his hands out of Seungcheol's grasp, which once was firm and tight, but now was gradually losing strength, growing limp. "I'm going to New York to pursue my dream. We're going to be separated by oceans, miles of land, hundreds of bucks spent into wayfare, a whole language and culture barrier. Not only that, I don't want to be that one branch sticking out, preventing you from being accepted by your parents again. You need to stay with them still, at least before you have your own house. I don't want to be the cause of you sleeping on the streets. There are so many things between us, that even if I love you so, so much, we'll slowly grow apart. So I'm sorry, but we can't be together for now."

Seungcheol frantically held onto one of Jeonghan's hands, clinging onto it. "Wait. But do you love me?"

Jeonghan looked into his eyes. "I do." He slowly turned around and began to walk away.

Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan's hand, letting his presence escape from him, mumbling to himself. "Right, we're still not ready for this yet. But as long as you love me, it will be enough." He stared at Jeonghan, who was walking away trying to stay poised and took in a breath. cupping his hands together, he shouted towards Jeonghan.

"Wait for me, I'll go look for you, even to the edge of Earth!"

\--- Author's Note ---

umMM I'm sorry the ending is horrible! This is the normal ending where you can imagine if they ever get together or not! I might post an extra that shows a happy ending? Sorry that the content of the story never matched the summary HAh I didn't know how to write a summary Hah HaH hAH *awkward nervous chuckles* 

Now off I go before I get murdered~

Um for your information if you like my style of writing (which I'd be greatly honoured if that is the case-), I'll be starting on a new story after I finish the Extra. I have a general plot/prompt constructed and since I'm extremely Jeonghan biased it will probably be Jihan. Um for viewer's discretion or something like that, I'd like to tell you right now from what I've constructed that it's gonna be more on the sides of sadism and it's a bit darker and lewder(?). And Joshua's character personality seems a bit annoying to me in some scenarios but I'm easily aggravated with people of this kind. And from this experience, I'll try to finish writing the whole thing before I start posting so you all won't be annoyed at me. 

Or maybe you'll be more annoyed at me ;) hah JUST SaYiNG

Anyway, thank you my angels~

 


End file.
